Long Lost
by MadamMoonStone
Summary: Spencer Reid meets a girl from his past that nearly broke his heart. Will they be able to patch things up and fall in love or will Spencer's walls keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Criminal Minds. I only own this plot and Briana. Please Reveiw.**

* * *

"Shit!" Spencer Reid turned his head towards the source of the sound. He had just got out of the elevator and was about to walk down the hall towards his own apartment when heard the damsel in distress. "Damn it! Ugh." He saw gorgeous brunette struggling with a box marked _Kitchen Supplies_ and trying to unlock the door to her apartment. He closed the distance between him and the girl in about five strides.

"D-Do you need a-a-any help?" he questioned the young women. She looked up at him, she was slightly shorter then him after all. Spencer looked into her eyes and felt his heart do a little jig. Her eyes were the most dazzling thing he had ever seen and yet he felt like he'd seen them before. They were they color of emeralds but had gold and chocolate brown flecks in them. **'Oh dear god she's beautiful'** Spencer reasoned. She was about 5'5" maybe 5'6". She was pale but not to pale and thin and athletic looking, and had long chocolate brown hair.

"Spencer?" she whispered. **'But…But it can't be…I haven't seen him in seventeen years. No its not him your just imagining it,'** she thought.

"What?" Spencer asked. He could have sworn that she just said his name. **'But that's not possible. You don't even know this woman. You really need to get a hold of yourself Spencer. You've been working way to hard,'** he thought.

"What? Oh, yes that would be great thank you." She said replacing the shocked expression on her face with a warm inviting smile while handing the box to Spencer. "I'm Briana by they way. Briana Collins." She said she finally unlocked the door and offering her hand. Spencer being the gentlemen he is took it and shook it while introducing himself.

"I'm Spencer. Spencer Reid." Spencer said as he looked around the apartment. It was empty, except for a few kitchen appliances. "Are you just moving in?"

"What did you say?" She squeaked. **'It's not him, that can't be him. Bri keep it together don't say or do any thing you'll regret. Don't be stupid.'** " I asked if you are just moving in? Oh and where do you want this?"

"Yes and in the kitchen and did you say your name was Spencer Reid?" **'This cant be him. Don't be stupid. This cant be him**'

"Yeah I did. Why? Is something wrong? You look like you just saw I ghost." Her face had visibly paled and her mouth was slightly agape and those amazing green eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Oh…Wow. But…But that's not…it cant be…But," she stuttered. Her face went from shock to hope to excitement to confusion to sadness.** It's not him, Bri. There has to be a million Spencer Reid's in the area. Do not move. Do not speak. Do not scare him.**

"What is it?" Spencer questioned.

"It's… It's just…Just that,"her sentence trailed off. "Follow me."

"O-Okay" Spencer hesitantly answered and began to half follow her half be pulled out the door by her.

"You…you have the same name as my best friend or well he used to be my best friend," she stated and she frantically hit the down button for the elevator. Spencer opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. "I met him when I was 7 I was living in Vegas at the time. He didn't go to regular school or anything. He was a credible genius, you see. His mom thought him. Well she did the best she could she was really sick."

**Wow** Spencer thought, **that sounds just like me. ** The elevator finally came and they got in and Briana immediately pushed the button for the parking garage and walked to the corner of the small room and braced her self as if the compartment would suddenly fall. "What are you doing?" Spencer asked. He was very interested to hear her answer.

"I have a fear of dying violently. You know like being murdered or in some sort of freak accident or in just a regular accident. I also have a fear of being sexually assaulted and bugs." **Well needless to say I was not expecting that** Spencer contemplated.

"I have a fear of one day becoming a schizophrenic. And did you know that the fear of death is called Thanatophobia. Thanatophobia is a relatively common phobia or fear and Entomophobia is the fear of bugs."

"No, I didn't know that." The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Briana ran from the elevator all the way to a yellow VW bug convertible and popped the trunk and imminently started digging through a box marked _photos_. "Ahh here it is," she sighed to her self.

"Is that all your stuff?" he questioned. There were only about four or five boxes in the car.

"Oh dear god no, the rest is coming tomorrow. This is just the important stuff." She was still holding the picture. She looked down at it and smiled that picture always made her smile no matter what. "Here." She thrust the picture at Spencer. He took it and inspected it. There was a boy and a girl both about seven with each other's arms around each other's shoulders. The girl was dressed like a hippie and was making a peace sign with her unoccupied hand. The boy, Spencer soon realized was him, was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt and sneakers. Both kids had huge smiles on their faces. He looked at the picture and then back at Briana.

"Mathews?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Again i only own the plot and Briana. Please enjoy and comment. Sorry it so short.**

* * *

"Oh it is you! Thank God. I thought I was going crazy," She through her arms around his neck and gave him a ginormous bear hug. He hugged her back, _'wow I can't believe its Briana. I haven't seen her in like seventeen years. Wow she… she's grown up. Quite nicely if I do say so myself', _Spencer thought. "I totally thought it was you but I didn't know for sure it was you I mean if you think about it's been seventeen year since we have seen each other and like what are the odds right? Oh I'm just so glad it's you!" She was talking about a mile a minute.

"Wow, I can't believe it's you Briana. It's been seventeen years since I last saw you and you look a lot different now then you did back then. I mean your look good, I mean you look… I mean you grow up."

"Thank you, Spencer. I…umm…think. So," She said taking back the picture and grabbing another box and handing it to Spencer, then taking one for herself. "We have a lot of catching up to do seventeen years' worth."

"Yes, I do believe we do," Spencer answered with a smile. "So what are you doing in DC?"

"I'm going to be working at the Smithsonian as the head of their archeology department. I'm really excited old things get sent to me and my team and we get to figure out what it is where is from and what culture it's from. So what are you doing in DC?"

"I'm working for the BAU or the Behavior Analysis Unit, but basically I'm a FBI agent."

"Oh that is so cool. So you catch all those sickos and psychos that run around killing people and try to get away with it?"

"Yes."

"You my friend are the reason I can sleep at night and feel safe." The two reached her apartment. "Well this is my stop. Thank you so much Spencer. You know what we should do?"

"W-w-what should w-w-we do?" He stuttered.

"On your next day maybe you could show me around the city since I'm new in town. You know if you want you don't have to. I mean it's perfectly understandable if you don't want too or if you're too busy catching bad guys or have other plans like with your girlfriend." She rambled and blushed profusely.

"How Saturday sound? And I'm not too busy and I don't have a girlfriend." He answered shyly


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so its been awhile and I have no excuse, but i am really sorry. Critic is oh so very welcome and ideas about what you want them to do on there "Date". There is also a change in the story at the end of chapter two spencer asks about the current saturday in the fictinal world of the story but in this chapter he askes about next saturday, I decided to change it so just ignor that part. Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and Spencer Reid is not my character. The only thing that is mine is the plot and Briana and Echo. So please enjoy. (P.S. Sorry for the shortness)**

* * *

Three days later Bri heard a knock on her door "Coming," she called from her bedroom, but by the time she got to the door all she found was a bouquet of white roses with a note. She looked around in the hallway but there was nobody there. _'Hmm,'_ she thought to herself. _'That's weird.'_ She plucked the note from the flowers thorny grip and read the slightly messy handwriting.

Roses are red, Violets are blue

I'm free next Saturday, How 'bout you?

-Spencer

"Ohmigod,"she stated in shock. "I have to call Echo." Twenty minutes later there was yet another knock on Bri's door but this time there was a person behind it.

"I'm. Here." Echo huffed.

"What did you do run here?" Bri asked as she moved out of the way to let her friend in.

"No, of course not, I don't run remember. The elevator is broken so I had to walk up five flights of stairs."

"Oh, right. Did I forget to tell you that part?"

"Yes, yes you did. Now what is the nine one one?"

"You know that guy I've been tell you about, Spencer?"

"What about him?"

"He asked me out today, with roses and poetry!" Bri screamed in excitement.

"That adorable," Echo cooed. "But I'm not seeing a problem."

"Well he didn't do it in person, to shy I guess, he left the flowers and the note on my door step and I don't know how to say yes. Do I call? Do I e-mail, text, go over there, or do I think of a more creative way?"

"Ummm….Good question. How 'bout you leave a post-it on his door with your answer."

"That's it! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed in delight while she wrapped her arms around her friend in a bear hug.

She scrawled her answer on a yellow post-it and snuck down the hall and stuck it on his door.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yes I'm free next Saturday. What did you have in mind?_**

**_-Bri_**

Spencer opened his door only to find the post-it. He stared at with his mouth slightly agape with shock. '_She said yes. They never say yes,'_ Spencer thought.

"Morgan," Spence squeaked into the phone. "Man, I freaking out. She said yes. I asked out and she said yes. Morgan they never say yes. What am I going to do? Where am I going to take her? What should I say? How should I act? I don't know what to do."

"Reid. Slow down man. What happened? Who did you ask out?" Derek asked still groggy from the nap that he was rudely awoken from by Spencer's incessant calling.

"So there's this girl who moved in down the hall from me, her name is Briana. We were best friends when we were kids. I asked her out and she said yes. They never say yes to me Morgan."

"First off, way to go kid. You got yourself a date. Second, they do say yes. What about the actress chick? And Third why is this the first I have herd of a Briana?"

"Lila was a fluke she just liked me because I was protecting her. Briana moved when we were nine. I haven't seen or heard from her in years."

"Okay. This is what your going to do…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its been so long and its so short. Still deciding on what they are going to do.**

* * *

**Saturday 7 PM**

"Looking good man," Derek commented from his spot on the couch where he was currently watching the New York Giants beat the Chicago Bears. "GO GO GO! RUN YOU IDIOT RUN! Damn. Come on guys we could have had that one. Do you have any popcorn?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen third cabinet on the right passed the fridge." Spencer replied while he fiddled with his bow tie.

"WHY DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS TILL TWENTY MINUETS AGO? AND WHY AM I HEARING IT FROM DRERK ON NOT YOU?" Penelope Garcia burst in to the miniscule apartment like a mama bear protecting her cubs from danger.

"I…I, uh…I, um, didn't want it to be a big deal?" Spencer flinched and regretted the words the moment the tumbled of his lips. He heard Derek chuckle from the kitchen. Penelope shot him a death glare as she helped him tie is bow tie.

"It is a big deal, sweetie. I mean no offense but you are a bit socially awkward and un fortunately take after Hotch in the workaholic department. Plus you are like family to me and I like knowing when good things are happening. So next time you tell me when you are going out with a pretty girl before the day of the date. Got it?" She shot him a look that said that if he ever kept good news from her again that he would regret it.

"Yes, ma'am." Spencer replied as he checked his watch. "Crap I'm going to be late."

"Derek our baby's growing up." Penelope sniffled as Reid ran out the door.

**Meanwhile…**

"I HAVE ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING TO WAER! NOTHING!" Bri screamed into the phone.

"Girl you need to chill. I'm coming to the rescue and I have the perfect thing. Now open the door would ya." Echo yawned. Bri practically ran to the door.

"There's a box," Bri said dryly. "How is a box going to save my fashion emergency?"

"I thought you were a genius? It's what's inside the box dummy." Bri lugged the box inside and cut it open.

"OHMYGOD! Echo its perfect!"


End file.
